


Terry Time-warped

by OzzieOlin



Category: BTAS, Batman Beyond, Batman the Animated Series, DC Animated Universe, DCAU - Fandom, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), STAS, Superman the Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzzieOlin/pseuds/OzzieOlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry McGinnis is sent back in time by a supervillain. Once there, he encounters the original Batman, his allies (Batgirl, Nightwing, and Robin), and Supergirl. As they all attempt to get Terry home, a love triangle emerges between Terry and the two superheroines. [An updated version of my ff.net story; I've gone back and fixed some mistakes.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Terry was a little on edge during the patrol. Bruce's insistence that he take wing through Neo-Gotham this evening had caused yet another fight (break? break-up? He could never quite tell.) with Dana when he cancelled yet another date. And all because Bruce had heard from a notoriously unreliable source that someone was bringing a bomb into the city. It didn't help his mood any that Commissioner Gordon had chewed him out right alongside Bruce as he tried to protest

Still, Terry knew the geezers were right; the city and her people came first. If only he could just tell Dana he was Batman, he knew she'd understand.

As he flew through the area the bomb was supposed to be planted, Terry kept his pointy ears open for any sort of sketchy-sounding chatter. Given how this part of Gotham was almost completely uninhabited and the buildings stood largely empty, he was almost positive that the bomber-in-question wasn't going to end up being Mad Stan. Good thing, too: that guy gave him such a headache. The telltale laugh of Jokerz confirmed his thoughts, but brought a new source of worry: Mad Stan may be crazy, but he was predictably crazy. The Jokerz were crazy in their own special way.

As he cloaked and stuck to the side of the building creating the alleyway the Jokerz were cavorting in, he saw the bomb they were tinkering with and decided that the word "bomb" was a powerfully inefficient descriptor. This thing was huge, nearly the size of the Batmobile.

He kicked off the building, tackling the closest goon to the ground. As the clown's shriek of pain and terror drew the attention of the rest of the dozen or so assembled Jokerz, Terry uncloaked and stood there defiantly.

"That's quite the Jack-in-the-Box, boys. I'm gonna have give it back to the toy store you nabbed it from"

"It's The Batman!" the greasepainted ringleader shouted. "Don't just stand there, get 'im! It's just one loser in a Halloween costume!"

"And you think all your costumed losers are enough to take me down, laughing boy?" Batman retorted with a smirk.

As the Jokerz charged, Terry took them down one by one with furious punches, kicks, and more than a few well-placed Batarangs until only their leader remained between him and the bomb. As Terry stalked closer to him, the clown laughed. Not the kind of scared laugh he was used to hearing from these joking jerks when he stared them down one-on-one. A confident laugh. A knowing laugh.

"What's so funny, Giggles?"

"Look behind you, Batbrain." came the chortled reply.

Terry whirled to see that the Jokerz behind him had all scampered away after he dispatched them.

"Okay, what's the ga—" Terry's words caught in his throat as he turned back to the chief clown, only to see that he had similarly fled and the timer was counting down on the bomb. The whole thing had been a setup. The old man and the Commish were gonna get an earful, assuming Terry survived.

Ten seconds. Not enough time to move it, disarm it, or even get away. He kicked on the jets in his boots, hoping they'd carry him straight up fast enough and far enough that the explosion's shockwaves wouldn't turn him into ground beef. As the last second ticked down on the timer, the top of the bomb opened to the sky, and a bright purple beam shot out, racing up alongside Terry. He tried to veer away, but he reacted too slowly to the unexpected effect of the bomb, and saw above him a hole in the sky.

Whatever the beam was, it had ripped open a gaping hole in the Gotham night sky and Terry was rocketing straight for it


	2. Chapter 2

The light was blinding as he passed through the rip. Curious thing, though: the light stayed blinding even as he was on what he assumed was the other side. Realizing the problem, he disabled the cowl's night-vision function, because he had found himself suddenly far above Gotham bathed in daylight. At least, he thought it was Gotham. Some of the layout looked familiar, but it seemed smaller, somehow, and a lot more of the buildings seemed to be done in the architectural style of old Gotham; looking like all the kinds of buildings the old man had put up when he still helmed Waynecorp, and all the rest were even older than that.

Trouble with that, though, was that they didn't look old. In fact, a couple of them still had scaffolding attached.

"Uhhhh, Bruce?" Batman muttered into the suit's comms. "You maybe wanna track the suit's GPS, tell me where I am?"

Silence.

"Bruce, are you there? Or did you slip in the bathroom? Come on, I could really use your help on this."

Still nothing.

"Looks like you're not home." Batman mused aloud. "Well, if this is Gotham, then there oughta at least be a Batcave I can head to while I try and figure this out."

As he flew to where he hoped Wayne Manor would be located, he struggled to guess who could've possibly wanted to do this. Why a teleporter or a dimensional shifter, or whatever this is, and not just a bomb? Who would want him out of the way, but not dead?

As he came up on the usual winding path to the gate, Terry was relieved to see Wayne Manor right where it oughta be. He pressed the button in the suit to open the door leading directly to the Batcave, but despite how many times he jammed it, nothing happened.

"Great. Maybe the whole suit's on the fritz. Time to try the low-tech way."

Terry strolled up to the front door, electing not to take off the Batsuit to ensure that, wherever he was, his secret identity stayed that way.

Terry rang the bell, taking comfort from the familiar noise, a comfort which lasted for fifteen seconds, at which point an elderly man with grey hair he didn't recognize opened the door and greeted him.

"May I…" the British-accented man looked slightly taken aback by Terry's appearance. "Uh, help you, sir?"

"Bruce?" Batman ventured.

"Terribly sorry, sir, but Master Bruce isn't available at the moment. Perhaps there's some other way I can assist you? Would you like to leave a message for him?"

Terry realized his mistake. This wasn't some alternate reality version of the aged Bruce Wayne he knew; this was Alfred, Bruce's old manservant. With a big-time emphasis on old.

"Alfred? Alfred Pennyworth?" Batman asked incredulously.

"Correct, sir. Is there something I can do for you?"

It all clicked. Terry wasn't somewhere. He was some _when_.

"Uhh, are you sure Bruce isn't home? Maybe he and _Robin_ are in the Batcave?" Batman ventured.

"Or course, sir. Must have slipped my mind. I trust you know the way?"

"Behind the clock and down the stairs, same as always" Batman replied as Alfred propped the door open for him.


	3. Chapter 3

As Terry descended into the Batcave, his mind was racing. What was he gonna say? "Hi Batman, I'm Batman. From the future."?

The Batcave looked different. Smaller. Cozier. Warmer. It seemed less stark than the one he was used to, somehow, despite having most of the same crime-fighting souvenirs he was used to seeing around the cave.

Terry's sweeping of the sights in the room landed him on the Batcomputer. Four costumed figures stood around it, peering at the screen. Terry recognized the outfits, having seen them on display time and again.

Terry cleared his throat. "Uh, 'scuse me?"

"Mr. McGinnis. I was hoping I'd see you shortly." the first Batman said without turning around, as the other three assembled characters spun to see who had addressed them.

Terry was shocked. "I know you're the world's greatest detective, Bruce, but even you shouldn't have known that." he retorted.

The elder Batman now turned to face his young apprentice. "We've met before, McGinnis. But you wouldn't remember that. And given that the Batcomputer detected a temporal tunnel opening in the skies above Gotham, I kept some optimism that, this time, _you_ were coming _here_."

Both Batmans shared a knowing look at the idea of Bruce Wayne being optimistic, but the other three were less amused.

"You wanna introduce the new kid, Bruce? Is this a Batboy to round out the set?" Nightwing spat out with a scowl.

"Batboy? I'm all man, Dick." Batman shot back.

Nightwing's eyes darted back to Bruce questioningly.

"He's from the future. The far future. He is Batman, and you should already know by now that Batman knows your identity. All your identities"

A wave of concern flickered across Batgirl's face. "You know who I am?"

"Actually, I'm almost as familiar with you as I am with Bruce. We've worked together a lot. Though I gotta say, you're looking far better these days." Batman said while pulling his mask off. "You can call me Terry. After all, fair is fair."

At this, a blush spread across Batgirl's cheeks, only barely visible along the outline of her cowl. "You're not so bad-looking yourself, Terry."

"So why are you here?" Robin piped up, noting the displeased looks on both Batman and Nightwing's faces.

"Hey, if you were in a strange time in a Bat costume, where would _you_ go?" Terry responded. "Besides, two Batbrains are better than one. I was hoping between Bruce and I, we could figure out why I'm here, and how to get me back home. Gotham doesn't protect itself, after all." He smirked while delivering the last sentence, expecting the usual stern stoicism he always received from Wayne and the Commissioner. To his shock, Nightwing nodded, Robin smiled, and Batgirl let out a giggle, saying "you can say that again." Only Batman acted how he had expected, and yet even then, it was somehow less stern that he was accustomed to. Time travel was a real trip.

"I've got the Batcomputer analyzing the temporal anomaly that brought you here. I think I can recreate the event, but I'm going to need some special parts from S.T.A.R. Labs. Batgirl, you're going to have to go to Metropolis. Your friend Supergirl's there covering for Superman; get a hold of her, she has contacts in S.T.A.R. that should prove helpful." Batman quickly interjected, bringing the gathering back on topic.

"Whoa, there's a Batgirl _and_ a Supergirl in this time period? Schway. The future's overrated."

"You might as well accompany her, McGinnis. Like you said, Gotham isn't going to protect itself, and I can't risk bringing you along on patrol. You might change something you shouldn't and destroy the whole universe."

"Hold it!" Nightwing shouted. "Why send him? I'm extraneous here in Gotham, anyway. Why don't I go with Barbara and McFly here can stay home with Alfred? Wouldn't that do more to prevent him from mucking up the timeline?"

"To be honest with you, Nightwing, Mr. McGinnis here is more familiar with the type of advanced technology we're going to be dealing with. Where he comes from, half of this equipment is practically a household object." Batman answered. "The timeline can take a slight hit if it means getting him back home faster and preventing even larger damage down the line."

Nightwing threw up his hands in surrender and sighed. "Fine, Bruce. I know better than to argue with you on your home turf. Once the sun sets, Tim and I'll make the rounds." He turned to Terry. "You and Barb better get going before it gets dark in Metropolis. They don't have an S-Signal out there to summon their capes at night, so you'll wanna get there while it's still light out."

Terry, impressed that Nightwing was cracking jokes even he didn't get, nodded respectfully. "Sure thing, Birdman. And for the record, it's nice to finally meet you. I always thought you and I would get along; the old guy always says my jokes are almost as bad as yours."

For the first time since Terry's appearance in the Batcave, Dick cracked a smile. "Good to see he still knows how to pick 'em, then. I hope you're keeping him in line in the future."

"Well, someone's gotta do it." Terry chuckled.

"Enough. McGinnis, Batgirl; you've got your mission. You can take the Batmobile. There's a button in the dash that will cause the Batmobile to emit a high-frequency sound, which Supergirl will be able to hear wherever she is in the city."

Terry and Batgirl chimed out at the same time: "Fourth button from the left, third from the top" The pair exchanged a glance.

"I guess some things never change." Batgirl said with a smile.

"Considering that's the happiest smile I've ever seen on your face, I'm not so sure that's true" Terry replied grimly. "Let's get going."

"McGinnis! That's the last thing you say about anyone's future. There's wiggle room in the timestream, but too much wiggling, and you could mess up all of our futures. Might even blink yourself right out of existence."

"Sorry." Terry replied, realizing how careless he had been. Watching Batgirl walk to the driver's side of the Batmobile, he cracked a smile. "Guess I'll just have to focus on the present then."


	4. Chapter 4

Even with Batgirl driving at Batmobile speeds, Metropolis was still hours away from Wayne Manor. Though he hardly wanted to admit it to himself, Terry couldn't help but notice how attracted he was to Batgirl. The red hair, trim figure, and bouncy attitude was a stark contrast to the Barbara Gordon he knew back in his time, and the way she had blushed when he originally pointed it out had stirred something within him.

This wasn't the first time he considered seeking out someone other than Dana after the two had split, but this wasn't like his dalliance with Melanie. Batgirl knew his secret identity, he knew hers, and both knew that the other knew. Moreover, he knew that she wasn't going to turn out to secretly be a villain.

"So I can't tell you about yourself in the future," Batman ventured "but I don't see why you can't tell me about yourself now. After all, there's no way for that to alter the timeline, and we've got a long drive ahead of us."

Barbara was reluctant to divulge anything about herself at first, but soon came to the same conclusion Terry had already reached; he knew enough already, and wasn't a threat, not to mention that Bruce had trusted him without a second's hesitation. Besides, once Terry was back in his own time, what did it matter what her knew about her?

"Well, for starters, I'm the police commissioner's daughter"

Batman couldn't help but laugh. "That explains a whole lot, actually. He must be very proud of you."

"You mean you've never met him yourself?"

"I'm from farther than that in the future. Commissioner Gordon was… Before my time."

"Oh…"

"But if he was here to see you now, or there to see you then, I'm sure he'd be proud of you. And though he'd never admit, Batman is, too. Both Batmans are."

Again, both a blush and a smile could be seen spreading across Batgirl's face just below her cowl.

"Thank you, Terry. That means a lot. Was there anything else you were curious about?"

"Well, there is one thing. I caught a little tension there with Nightwing. Are you and he… Is there something going on there?

"There was, once. But the Batsuits got in the way. We were in love out of costume, but once we discovered that we had been hiding the truth from each other, neither of us could handle those feelings of betrayal. And from your silence, I'm guessing that you've had that problem yourself."

"A couple times. My girlfriend and I ended things because I couldn't tell her about my night job. And then there was a blonde. She turned out to be a supervillain. Bruce said that situation reminded him of someone named Selina Kyle."

Now it was Batgirl's turn to laugh. "Well, sounds like you're certainly living up to the mantle of Batman, then." she said with a smirk. "You know, Terry, maybe you and I oughta consider finding people to be with where a double life isn't going to put a devastating end to the relationship."

"Maybe we should. You think Supergirl would be into me?" Terry replied jokingly, knowing full well the implication Barbara was making to him.

"Tch. Jerk!" Batgirl grinned, elbowing him in the side. "Are you sure you haven't spent time with Nightwing before today? You're almost as infuriating as he is."

"Hey, I'm a free man in a new time and place. I can't just settle down with the first beauty I lay eyes on, can I?" Batman shot back with a grin to equal hers.

"Who said anything about settling down, McGinnis? Maybe I'm just suggesting we put the Batmobile on autopilot and take off our masks in the backseat." came Batgirl's response, complete with her involuntarily blushing despite herself.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Batman said while pulling the mask up off his head.

"Mmf. Don't tell anyone I said this, but you're gorgeous, Terry."

"Don't tell the older you I said this, but you've had my heart beating a mile a minute ever since I saw you in that spandex."

"That'll be just between the two of us, then." she replied while taking his hand and pulling him into the backseat.


	5. Chapter 5

As she shed her pointy-eared disguise to match him, Terry got his first good look at Barbara in this time. He saw the resemblance. Mostly. Time had not yet aged her face into the hard-set, slightly wrinkled profile he was accustomed to seeing. And the way her long red hair swished about as she pulled back her cowl was radically unlike the short, grey top he was used to. His heart beat faster as he gazed at the rest of her body, seeing how good of a shape she was currently in.

"Look, McGinnis, this isn't a peep show. C'mere and kiss me already." Barbara said, face immediately blazing scarlet yet again. She wasn't usually this forward, but after years of being up with the air with both Dick and Bruce, this was at last something where she knew where she stood, and it emboldened her significantly. Not that it stopped her from blushing every time either of them made a move.

Terry, never one to argue when a beautiful girl beckoned, leaned in close and kissed her softly, a kiss that couldn't have lasted much more than a minute but nevertheless felt to the both of them like an eternity. He drew back and cracked a puckish smile that brought yet another flush to Barbara's cheek. Deciding not to rest on his laurels, he pulled Barbara closer to him this time, switching it up by repeatedly planting much shorter kisses on her lips, culminating with a gentle bite into her lower lip while he stared into her eyes with a fiery lust.

Barbara gasped at this, the light in Terry's eyes burning bright as his teeth locked on to her lip. The feeling of Terry's arm pressed into her back, holding her close to him, was unlike what she'd ever experienced in the past. This wasn't remotely like the sweet, gentle kisses she had shared with Dick during their courtship. Terry was passionate, almost forceful. There was an edge to him that Dick simply lacked, and it was doing as much to excite her as the kissing itself.

"I can't believe how good you taste." Terry whispered as he withdrew his teeth. He quickly pressed his mouth onto hers before she could respond, but a soft moan escaped her lips regardless. "I don't think I've ever wanted anything as much as I want this right now."

"Well, for right now, you can have me." Barbara shot back.

Another mischievous grin streaked across Terry's face. "I think I can live with that." He gently pushed Barbara down into a more horizontal position on the seat and began removing the rest of his Batsuit as he kissed her neck.

A pang of reluctance hit Barbara as she saw Terry stripping down further. He read it on her face and assured her: "I'm not trying a move. I wear some underclothes beneath my costume, and to be honest, I'm getting more than a little warm here." A wild thought struck him. "I don't suppose that under your suit, you're—"

"A sports bra and a comfortable pair of panties, McGinnis." she interjected before he could finish vocalizing his thought. "but I haven't quite decided if you're gonna get to see even that much of me."

"Trust me, the feeling of your skin against my lips is plenty scintillating. I have no intention of pushing this any farther than you're comfortable with." he said as he finished removing his suit. "You can't blame me for doing a little fantasizing while I've got my arms wrapped around you, though." he added with a smirk. "The warmth of your body against mine and soft gasps you let slip out when I squeeze you has really been doing a number on me."

Like clockwork, her cheeks again began to burn red as Terry concluded his sentence. "It's a long way to Metropolis. You sure you can take it?"

He carefully laid his body against hers, and resumed kissing her neck. "Only one way to find out." he whispered in her ear before moving his head to look at her face-to-face and pressing his mouth firmly against hers. As his arms wrapped around her shoulders and the two were pulled even closer together, she gingerly slid her tongue into his mouth, and reciprocated all the fervent passion Terry had been displaying.

As the two of them kissed and caressed each other in the backseat, the Batmobile sped ever closer to their destination and Terry's only hope of ever getting home.


	6. Chapter 6

As the Batmobile's sensors alerted them to the fact that they were approaching Metropolis, Terry and Barbara pulled away from one another and got back in costume. The ride had seemed much shorter than they were expecting, and yet both were relieved when the alarm chirped. Any more time spent kissing and touching each other like that and their desires might've gotten the better of them, and neither of them were quite ready for that. Barbara did, however, have a sneaking suspicion that she might find it hard to resist the urge to give Terry a memorable sendoff back to his own time.

As the Batmobile maneuvered toward an alley in the center of Metropolis, in order to have the best city-coverage radius for the high-frequency signal, Terry and Barbara climbed back into the front seats, their minds already back to the business at hand.

"So what's Supergirl like?" Batman asked as he activated the button that would summon her to them.

"Spunky. Headstrong. Always looking to prove herself." Batgirl replied. "So you can see why we're such super best friends." she added with a grin.

"Sounds like she'll be a blast."

"Don't you know her already? Or is this your first time in the big city of Metropolis?" Batgirl inquired.

"I've never run into her before. In fact, I'd never even heard of her before today. Superman's never brought her up. Now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't either. I'd hate to mess up her future before I even meet her." Batman realized suddenly, worried that perhaps his interference here was the exact reason he'd never seen her. Time travel could be tricky like that; she might end up blinking out of existence altogether.

Their conversation was interrupted suddenly by a knock on the passenger window of the Batmobile. Terry rolled down the darkened window to reveal a hovering blonde in a short blue skirt and a white ringer tee with a big S on the chest.

"You rang?" Supergirl said with a beaming smile.

The pair exited the Batmobile to greet the newcomer.

"Batgirl and I need your help" Batman replied, ignoring his attraction to the obviously beautiful superheroine and keeping his thoughts entirely on what he was here to do. "Can you get in touch with some of your contacts at S.T.A.R. Labs so we can get some special equipment?"

"Obviously I'd be happy to help Barbara." Supergirl said with a quizzical expression. "But if you want something, I think it's only fair that you introduce yourself, fella."

"Sorry. Sometimes I get ahead of myself on a mission. I'm Batman."

"Really?" Supergirl replied, raising an eyebrow. "Barbara's told me a bit about the two of you, though I have to admit, she always made you seem older."

"He's… Not that Batman." Batgirl interjected quickly, blushing.

"That's right." Batman offered. "I'm from the future, and I'm here to ask for your help in acquiring some parts to build a machine to get me back."

"Sorry, I just assumed you were the one she'd had a thing with. I thought I could smell her on you."

Terry was taken aback by this. He chose his next words carefully. "Well, actually, you might be. We sorta kissed in the Batmobile on the way here from Gotham."

Now it was Supergirl's turn to be surprised. "Oh, jeez, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring all this up when you guys are on a mission."

Terry shook his head. "Don't be; if anything, it's our fault for mixing our love lives with our night jobs. Do you think you can help me out, Supergirl?"

"Please, call me Kara. After that last convo, I know enough about you that it's only fair you know something about me."

"Terry. Terry McGinnis. Kara, do you think you can contact someone from S.T.A.R. Labs and get me the parts I need?"

"Sure thing, Terry. Look, here's the address of Superman's apartment. You and Barbara can wait there while I get in touch with Dr. Hamilton. Do me a favor: hide the Batmobile when you get there. People around here aren't exactly used to you dark and dour types."

"Not all of us are invulnerable to bullets, Kar. Harder for us to pull of the bright colors." Batgirl replied, finally managing to recover from her embarrassment of her romantic entanglements being so bluntly brought into focus. "But the Batmobile will be fine. We can pilot it to someplace outside of the city and remotely recall it when we head home."

"Sounds good. Superman's apartment has a skylight; you can get in through there in costume and change once you're inside."

"Must be nice, being able to get away with glasses to conceal your identity." Batgirl said with a smirk. "We'll be waiting for you. Thanks so much for your help with this."

"For you, Barbara, anytime." Supergirl said before flying off.


	7. Chapter 7

Batman and Batgirl got to Superman's apartment quickly, as his place was essentially a penthouse located not far from the heart of Metropolis. The drive there was quiet, but once they got out of the Batmobile and Batgirl retrieved street clothes from a compartment in the Batmobile, the silence was broken.

"Once we're inside, I think we need to discuss something." Batgirl said suddenly. "But first things first. Do you have a Batgrapple to get up to the roof?"

"Uh, actually… I can fly. Hang on." Batman replied, grabbing Batgirl by the waist and using his boots' jets to fly them up to the skylight of Superman's apartment.

Once they got inside, Batgirl excused herself to the bathroom to change out of her costume. She handed Terry some of Dick's clothing that looked like it was his size, a plain white shirt and pair of slacks. Terry couldn't help but feel like a twip as he changed into it.

Barbara came back out in a green sweater and a pair of jeans. She sat down on Superman's couch and looked at Terry seriously. "I like you, Terry. I think you're great, and you're the first one of the boys from the Batcave I've been with that's been honest with me from the start. I just hope you don't think less of my feelings for you after knowing that you were third on that list."

"You've had Dick and Bruce, a long-term relationship out of costume and a short fling thing. I've had Dana and Melanie, the exact same respectively. How could I ever judge you for being like me? Besides, you and I both know this isn't going to be anything serious, so why let the details of the past and the future interfere? Why not just enjoy the moments we have together?"

Barbara sat there, not sure what to say. She had worried about making Terry feel less special because of her predilection for costumed do-gooders, only for it to turn out that he was completely without hang-ups over the concept. Not to mention his other point was perfectly spot-on; this relationship had a limited time-span, and instead of worrying about tainting it and inadvertently ruining it anyway, the two of them might as well make the most of it.

Terry, sensing Barbara's inner turmoil diminishing, sat beside her and embraced her. "I like you too, Barbara. And the reason I've been so honest with you is because you're the first person I've ever felt I could actually be honest with since I became Batman. And you, both now and in my time, are someone amazing. Someone I've already said I'm proud of. And somebody I'm proud to know. So you don't have to worry about being as honest with me as I've been with you; there aren't going to be any repercussions." He released her to see a huge grin plastered across her face. He kissed her passionately, letting his actions reinforce everything he'd just said.

"So." Terry said as soon as he could bear to take his lips away from hers. "What do you want to do while Kara's getting in contact with her doctor friend?"

"Mmm." she began, a blush slowly spreading across her face as she thought. "Maybe get some food delivered and have you keep kissing me like that?"

"You read my mind." Terry replied, pulling her in close to kiss her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Barbara loved the Chinese food in Metropolis. For some reason, it was always tons better than even her favorite place in Gotham could make, and she always made a point to have some whenever she was visiting. Terry had never had takeout Chinese; he didn't much care for Chinese, really, but would always make a point to politely nibble at whatever Dana's mom made when he ate dinner at the Tans'. Barbara ordered him some plain chicken wings, promising he wouldn't be disappointed, and got herself her usual.

Once the food was delivered, Terry and Barbara settled comfortably onto Superman's couch and ate at his coffee table. They sat close, with Barbara's left hand resting on Terry's thigh as they ate, she gingerly picking her meal out of the white container in her lap with chopsticks, Terry using his hands to hold the wings while he chewed the meat off the bones.

"You eat like a pig, McGinnis." Barbara noted.

"Hey, I haven't eaten in hours. Or won't have eaten for decades from now. However it works. Besides, you were right, this chicken's great."

"Well, you just better wash all that grease off your face before you even think of kissing me again." she grinned.

Terry wiped his mouth with a napkin very theatrically and obviously before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Happy?"

"You better believe it." she sighed as she leaned into his side a little more. Terry wiped his hands clean with the napkin and wrapped his arm around her, embracing her as she cuddled up against him, still eating.

The way she smelled was borderline intoxicating. Small wonder Kara had smelled her on him; he'd be unlikely if he'd ever forget that scent himself. Terry bent his head down slightly and kissed Barbara on the neck. He nuzzled his nose and chin against her, taking in the way she smelled and the way her skin felt. He kissed her again, feeling her relax against him so much she practically melted. She dropped her chopsticks as she closed her eyes and let the feeling of Terry's lips on her be her one focus.

Terry reached into her lap, moved the Chinese food box to the coffee table, and then tilted her head to face his. He kissed her lips firmly, the arm he had around her pulling her in closer.

"Heya, lovebats." came a voice from above them. Supergirl had flown in through the skylight and was smirking at the sight of the two kissing on the sofa. "I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that, thanks to a recent donation from Waynecorp, S.T.A.R. has the surplus funds to get you the parts you're gonna need. The bad news is that they're gonna need a week to manufacture some of it, since they don't exactly have it lying around. You're stuck here in our time 'til then, Ter."

Terry sighed. "Maybe during that time Batman and I can work together and figure out who it was that sent me back here in the first place." He turned to Barbara. "Think there's a spare bed in the Batcave for me?"

"You can stay here!" Supergirl blurted out. Terry turned back to her quizzically. "That is to say, Superman's going to be out of town for a while, League business. He's got plenty of room here, and I wouldn't mind some backup while I'm filling in for him."

"I think maybe I ought to get a hotel room instead." Terry said cautiously.

"No, please, I insist; I know what it's like to be torn away from everything you've known, ending up in a time and place different and technologically stunted. I want to help you get back home in any way I can. If you stay here, we'll be in closer touch, and I can get you back that much quicker."

"Well, if you insist, I suppose it'll be better than checking into a hotel and running the risk of changing the future by forgetting to tip the bellhop." Terry said, giving in.

"I'll head back to Gotham, then. Give Batman the info and see what our next move should be. Assuming I get the chance, I'll come out this way again and we can pick up where we left off?" Barbara interjected.

"You bet." Terry replied with a smile. After redonning her Batgirl suit, Barbara gathered up her leftovers, gave Terry a peck on the cheek, and had Supergirl fly her down to the street, where the Batmobile had been recalled and was waiting.

Supergirl returned to find Terry eating his chicken much more sullenly than he had been doing previously. "I'm sorry." she said. "I know how badly you must miss your friends and family and home."

"Yeah." Terry replied. "You mentioned you knew what that felt like. Would it be prying if I asked about it?" he asked as he cleaned up his leftovers.

"I take it you're familiar with Superman's story? Came here from Krypton as a baby, grew up learning Earth customs and values?"

"Sure. It's the kind of thing you learn about in school. The Rise of the Metahuman. I barely passed the class, but everyone remembers Superman's tale."

"Well, my story is different. I'm not from Krypton, I'm from Argo. It's a neighboring planet, so we didn't all die like Superman's people. We had some advance warning after Krypton's explosion, which knocked us from our orbit and caused our planet to slowly freeze as we got further and further away from our sun. I was put into stasis and rescued by Superman. Only I wasn't a baby, saved from a destroyed planet I never knew. No, Superman only saved me a couple of years ago. The first sixteen years of my life, I spent on Argo. Making friends, learning with their technology, and being with my mother Kala. I know what it's like to come to Metropolis totally lost and far away from everything you've ever known. And as much as I love Earth and Superman and humanity, I don't think there's anything I wouldn't give up for the opportunity to return back to the life I once had." Supergirl wiped tears from her eyes as she finished.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Terry attempted to comfort her.

"Now you know why I'm so eager to get you home and so eager to have you close by. Because you alone in all the world know what it's like for me, and you alone can ever be returned to the life you knew. And I'll help in any way I can." Supergirl explained.

"Thank you. That means a lot. And just know, Kara, if there's anything you need from me, anything I can do to repay this favor, just ask."

"Can you please hold me? Just for a bit?" she replied, collapsing onto the couch. Despite her superstrength, that release of emotions left her feeling almost completely drained, like she'd been dosed with Kryptonite. She just needed to be held and be assured that someday she'd feel at home once again.

"Of course." Terry replied, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He was shocked at how light she felt; for someone strong enough to liquefy him with a single punch, it took very little effort to shift her body closer to his.

As the sun set in Metropolis, Supergirl, completely emotionally exhausted, fell asleep in Terry's arms, taking comfort in the warmth provided.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara woke up a couple hours later, still wrapped in Terry's arms on Superman's couch. He, too, had fallen asleep, relaxed by her presence and the lack of world-shattering calamity at the moment. Her stirring woke him. Years of training in the Batcave had left him a light sleeper, always alert.

"Sorry." Kara whispered to Terry, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you and pin you to the sofa." She sat forward so she was no longer leaning on him.

"Not a problem." he said back, clearing his throat and letting his arms slip away from her body. "I thought about carrying you to the bedroom, but I didn't want to disturb you."

"Trust me, Ter," she replied, grinning to herself. "you carrying me to the bedroom wouldn't disturb me in the slightest."

She started again before Terry could manage to mumble out a reply. "Thank you, by the way. For holding me. I… Needed that. I don't really tend to open up like that. Nobody I know would really understand. Not even Barbara or Superman."

"Well, like you said; me alone."

Kara turn to face him now, tears again welling up in the corners of her eyes. Terry brushed them away. "I'll do whatever I can to get you back home." she said. "Even if that means I'm alone again. But while you're here, while you're stuck for this week, promise me just one thing."

"What?" Terry asked.

"Promise me you'll stay by my side. Hold me when I ask. Make the nights less cold."

"I promise." Terry said as Kara moved in to kiss him.

Kissing Kara was nothing like kissing Barbara. For one thing, Kara was more aggressive, whereas Barbara seemed to like being the recipient of the kisses. And with that came the fact that Kara's lips were far stronger. Terry grinned as she pulled away, wondering how strong her tongue must be.

"Oh, jeez! I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I mean, you and Barbara—"

"aren't serious. We both know that I'll be going back home soon, and decided to act on our mutual attraction while we had the chance." Terry explained. "Something you seem to have also decided on." he added with a smirk.

"I have to admit, Terry, once I got here and saw you without the Batsuit, I was hoping I'd get a chance to kiss you. You're a major babe."

"I could say the same about you. I wish the superheroines in my age dressed a little more like you." Terry replied, gesturing to her tight shirt and short skirt.

"Guess you'll just have to settle for me."

"Guess so."

Terry took the initiative this time, kissing Kara gently on the lips. At that, the reservations she was still feeling melted away, and she threw her arms around him as she leaned in closer. She kissed him, passionately, almost violently. Before that kiss she had snuck in on Terry, she had never kissed a boy before. Now she was making up for lost time, having finally found someone she felt she could relate to and that could relate to her. Someone she actually felt comfortable with.

She slowly slid her tongue into his mouth, gently, questingly. She felt his tongue receiving it, warm and wet in her mouth, still tasting slightly of the chicken he'd eaten before the sun set. She could feel her whole body get hot as Terry kissed her back. She couldn't believe how good he felt, how amazing it was to hold him tight and kiss him deeply. She hoped the moment would never end.

Terry was getting incredibly excited. No one he'd ever been with, even Melanie, had been this aggressive in kissing him. Beside that, Kara's chest was pressing into him as she leaned further into him. The way her tongue was working around in his mouth certainly wasn't helping anything. Terry held his hands up, attempting to signal Supergirl to stop kissing him.

"What?" she questioned. "Did I… Was it… Not good?"

"Just the opposite." he whispered, out of breath. "You have no idea how good it feels when you press against me like that." She responded with a blush and a nervous smile. "And I love the way you taste. I just need a chance to breathe."

"You do look hot." she grinned. "Maybe I can help with that." She started to unbutton his shirt, kissing his neck and chest every time more of his skin was exposed. Terry tried to stifle his gasp as Kara's lips touched him, but her superhearing picked it up nonetheless. The knowledge of how much he was enjoying what she was doing sent a shiver of pleasure through her body. She knew right then and there that she wanted to feel his lips on her in the same way.

Nervously, but with a grin on her face that belied it, she grabbed Terry's hands and directed them to the hem of her shirt. His eyes widened as he realized what it was she was intimating.

"Not fair that you should get all the fun, Ter." He slowly did what he thought he was being directed to do, lifting Supergirl's S-Shield emblazoned shirt up and over her blonde head. To Terry's surprise, her fully exposed chest fell into sight as the shirt was mostly up; Kara hadn't been wearing a bra underneath. Even more surprising was the fact that her breasts didn't seem to sag without support. Just another benefit of her Argoan heritage, Terry assumed.

As soon as her shirt was off, Kara placed her hands on Terry's shoulders. He had been leaning back on the couch as she had unbuttoned his shirt, and now she was positioned above him. He crooked his neck down to start kissing at her stomach, traveling her body in the opposite direction she had traveled his. As he approached her sensitive breasts with his mouth, she let out a small moan. He kissed a couple small circles around each one before moving up further to her neck. He kissed gently all the way up to her ear, where he then whispered "Your body is simply amazing. I love the feel of your chest beneath my lips." Him whispering this, combined with the feeling of his warm breath on her neck as he said it, sent another shiver through her body, causing her to gasp loudly.

"I could say the exact same to you, Terry." she whispered breathlessly. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything." he whispered into her ear between kisses.

"Use your tongue on me?" she managed to say between moans.

Immediately after she said this, Terry dropped his head back down to her chest. He wrapped his mouth around her nipple and gently swirled his tongue around it. Kara arched her back in pleasure; never having had this happen before, she could only guess what it was going to feel like, but what Terry was doing was beyond even her wildest guess.

"Mmmmmfff" was all she could manage as Terry withdrew from the first breast and repeated his action on the second. As Terry reached out to rub his palm against the now unoccupied breast, the feeling of his skin sliding against her slickened nipple was too much for her to take, and she pushed his hand and mouth away.

As she lay atop him, breathing heavily and struggling to regain her composure, Terry wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "You really are a Supergirl, huh?"

She giggled breathlessly. "Is it okay if we just stay here like this?"

"We can lay here all night if you want."

"Good."


	10. Chapter 10

As day broke in Metropolis, Terry awoke on Superman's couch, roused by the sound of Kara fixing breakfast. She had dressed herself in an incredibly oversized men's shirt that Terry assumed belonged to Superman, given the way it hung on her slight frame. Terry could see that with superpowers came super hunger; she had fixed herself a huge stack of pancakes, complete with bacon and scrambled eggs. He saw steam rising from a smaller plate next to it, a short stack of pancakes with a few strips of bacon and a modest helping of eggs.

"I hope scrambled is okay! I didn't know how you liked your eggs." Kara called out without turning away from the stove. Evidently her superhearing had alerted her to the fact that he had woken up and was now sitting upright. "I'm almost done with the hash browns, if you want some of those too."

"Sounds delicious." Terry called out as he rose from the sofa, buttoning the shirt that he had left undone as he fell asleep with Supergirl in his arms. He walked over to the table as Kara was dividing the hash browns between the plates. As she went to get herself settled in, he pulled her chair out for her. It was an uncharacteristically old-fashioned thing for him to do, but he was in the past after all; only made sense, particularly if she went to all the effort of making breakfast.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman?" Kara said with a grin as he sat himself down and pulled his plate closer.

"It was the least I could do, since you made breakfast." Terry replied, loading his fork full of eggs and stuffing his face.

"I was happy to." she replied somewhat wistfully. "Falling asleep with you was the most comfortable I've ever felt on Earth. I don't feel quite so alone with your arms around me, the warmth of your body seeping into me. It was something I desperately needed, Terry, and you were there to give it to me. What's a stack of hotcakes in comparison?"

Terry, unable to think of a response to such a profound question, chewed his food quietly. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, neither of them sure what to say.

As the dishes were cleared, the quiet persisted until finally Terry ventured "Kara? I want you to know that for as long as I'm here, I'll be here for you. Just like I promised I would last night. And you don't need to worry about repaying me, or feel the need to somehow earn it from me. I'm happy to do it. I'm happy to be with you. I'm happy to make you happy. And knowing that you understand me in the way I understand you makes me even happier. That's a rare thing to experience in life and we've found it in each other. And I'm confident that someday, you will feel at home again. Maybe it's just my keen detective sense, but I just know somehow that you won't feel like this forever. So don't focus on the past. While I'm here, try to focus on the present. And once you've helped me get back home, focus on the future. After all, that's where I'll be."

Kara, who had been tearing up by the time he was half finished, burst into sobs at the last sentence and literally flew toward Terry, wrapping her arms around him so tightly he felt he might pop. She cried into his shoulder, whispering "thank you" into his ear between sobs. When she relaxed her grip enough for him to move, he again wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her, first on each tear-stained cheek, then on her lips.

Terry stood there for a while, holding Kara as she let it all out. Crying the last of her tears, Kara again felt drained. In all her time on Earth, she'd never opened up like this, hiding away her pain and frustrations for fear that she wouldn't be able to adequately express it to Superman and Barbara, or even Ma and Pa Kent. And yet here, in the span of 15 hours, she'd vented to Terry twice. She hoped beyond hope that his words of comfort were true, that someday she'd find someplace where she felt as much at home as she did in his arms.

As she again felt exhausted, Kara leaned against Terry to remain upright. He placed a kiss on her forehead, shot her a grin, and picked her up, supporting her body in both arms. He carried her over to the couch, again marveling at how light she seemed, and sat down with her body sprawled across his lap.

As she lay there, Terry stroked her hair in the hopes it would help her relax. As he ran his fingers through her blonde hair, Kara smiled up at him, feeling utterly contented and unbelievably lucky to be right where she was at this exact second. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled his head down by hers, planting her lips right on his and kissing him with every bit of emotion she had been feeling since he spoke up after breakfast.

"You know, Terry, you keep being this wonderful, I might just make you lunch, too."

"What do I have to do to earn dinner?" he replied with a smirk.

"Lemme show ya." she shot back, pulling him down for another long smooch.


	11. Chapter 11

As she laid on the couch kissing Terry, Kara couldn't help but feel her thoughts flicker back toward how wonderful last night had been. She had come bearing bad news for Terry, but it had ended up with both of them being more than happy; she quelled his disappointment and he had empathized with her.

Everything that happened after that took her by surprise. She had no idea as she flew to Superman's apartment from S.T.A.R. Labs that she'd come back and discover just how handsome Batman was when his face wasn't covered with a pointy mask. She certainly didn't intend to make a move on him, let alone for the two of them to go as far as they did.

It was more than wonderful, really. It was perfect. The entire experience had been like something out of a dream, and it only felt more and more blissful as it continued.

Terry was really starting to love how forward Supergirl was when it came to showing her affection. She never hesitated or really even asked. Each kiss she landed on his lips was like a flag being planted, a mark of possession. She was strong; not just in physical might, but confidence. She was so sure of herself, and not the least bit afraid to take what she wanted. No wonder she'd had such a tough time dealing with these feelings of loneliness and abandonment. That kind of vulnerability must feel even worse when you're usually literally invulnerable. He was completely blown away by the knowledge that he was the first person she'd opened up to. That he was the first person she'd ever related to enough to be totally honest with. It was the same sort of feeling he'd had when he met the Barbara Gordon of this time period.

He knew the gist of her history beforehand, having talked to both her and Bruce about it, but it was hard to see the similarities between himself and the nearly-70 police commissioner. Once her saw her in her prime, at an age like his, he saw it all plain as day. The loss of the role model parent. Donning a bat costume against Batman's wishes, only to later be welcomed into the Batcave. The demands of that leading to the failure of a long-term relationship.

Terry, realizing he was thinking about Barbara while kissing Kara, put his hands up in surrender again. As Kara pulled her arm off his neck, a worried look spread across her face.

"What is this, Kara?" he asked.

"Kissing, right? I mean, that's what I was going for." she smirked to ease her tensions.

"No, I mean… Barbara and I weren't making any serious commitments because I'm leaving, but I still have feelings for her. Feelings that I also have for you. And I just want to make sure that when I leave, I'm not throwing away a commitment that we inadvertently built last night. And also that me staying here doesn't mean that I'm choosing you over Barbara, nor that when I go back to Gotham with the parts, it means I'm choosing her over you. So what is this?"

"Does it have to be anything, Terry? Can't it just be you fulfilling your promise to me, and me repaying you with a kiss whenever I feel so inclined?" she asked soberly. "To be honest with you, if you were to stay here with me, I'd be happy. Ecstatic, even. I could see myself falling wildly in love with you. But I'd never ask you to stay, not knowing what that would mean, not knowing that you could be spared the same pain I've felt."

She continued, staring upward into his eyes. "So it'll be nothing. Just you holding me, me kissing you. Me unbuttoning the shirt you're borrowing, you unbuttoning the one I'm borrowing. And you and Barbara are free to do whatever it is you like when you're with her. If you can make her as happy as you make me, then good. She's my best friend, and she deserves to smile as big as I've been smiling since I met you."

As she finished, he bent down to embrace her, awkward as it was to do so at that angle. "I hope you know how much I'm going to miss you." he whispered in her ear.

"I do know. And it won't be half as much as I miss you." she whispered back, kissing him on the cheek. It was by far the gentlest kiss she'd given him yet. As he lifted his upper body away from hers, she followed him upward. Now sitting in his laps, she threw her arms around his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him deeply. The two alternated kissing and cuddling for hours, stopping briefly to eat the lunch Kara had promised him. Aside from that minor distraction, they remained on the couch until sunset.

Once the sun set, however, Kara flashed Terry a mischievous grin. "What was it you were saying last night about, uh… Carrying me to bed?"


	12. Chapter 12

"You mean you want to, uh…?" Terry asked, unsure.

"I mean I want you to carry me into the bedroom. If I mean anything else later on, I'll be sure to let you know." Kara replied, still grinning wickedly.

At that, Terry stood and faced her. He wrapped an arm around Kara's midsection, hooking the other through her knees, and hefted her up into his arms.

"You really know how to handle a distressed damsel, huh Batman?" she joked.

"And here I thought I'd been alleviating that distress. Guess I'll have to try harder."

Terry carried her like that into Superman's bedroom. He laid her down onto the big bed, and she lay there in the center of the bed, looking up at him and smiling.

"You gonna join me, or are you waiting on an engraved invitation?"

He climbed into the bed next to her. As soon as he was laying down, Kara pounced on him, her thighs straddling his hips. In the waning twilight, she looked downright predatory crouched atop him like that. Terry grinned up at her, waiting to see what she'd do next. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait long.

At the sight of his grin, she went ahead and pressed her lips against his, gently slipping her tongue into his now open mouth. In one day, Kara had gone from having never kissed a boy to being completely unshy about using her tongue. Not that either of them was thinking poorly of that right then.

In fact, Terry was getting more and more excited as Kara worked her tongue around in his mouth. The feeling of her lips thrust firmly against his was more than he could take, and he raised his arms up from his sides and ran them along Kara's body. As he trailed them further downward, she jumped slightly, not expecting to suddenly feel his hands grasping her butt. Her tiny Supergirl skirt typically barely covered it, and positioned above him like this, it was even more ineffectual.

The feeling of Terry's hands on her butt, with nothing but her panties separating the two, was turning Kara on considerably, to the point where she felt like doing more than just kiss Terry. She pulled her face away from his and grabbed onto his hands, pulling them away from her backside and instead on the top button of the collar of the borrowed shirt she was wearing.

The disappointed look that had sprung up on Terry's face as Kara stopped the kissing and his groping melted away as he discerned the direction she was attempting to have him take. He grinned widely as he began unbuttoning, taking a cue from her performance last night and kissing intermittently every time more of her body became exposed. Once all the buttons had been undone, she pulled the shirt completely off, and Terry bent his head forward so as to kiss around and between her breasts. His gentle, tender kisses sent a shiver down her spine every time they landed on her sensitive chest. It wasn't long before she was breathing heavily and could barely manage to whisper out "Your tongue, Terry. I want to feel your tongue again."

Terry once more did as he was told, loving the fact that Kara was so forward about such things. As his tongue flicked across her nipples, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warm body pressed against his. "I love the way your body tastes." he muttered, mostly muffled by Supergirl's mammaries. She gasped as he said this, and shoved her chest further into his face as her back arched in pleasure.

This was entirely more than she could take. She grasped the side of his head and pulled it away from her chest, leaning forward and kissing him passionately, so much so that it stung as she mashed her lips against his.

"Why don't we continue this after dinner? I think you've done quite a bit to earn it after all." she said breathlessly.

"Anything you say. Want some help in the kitchen?"

"That's okay. Once my heart goes back to beating at its normal speed, I'll be fine." she replied with a grin, releasing his head and climbing down from atop him. As she did so, though, Terry saw unmistakably that there was a damp spot on her white panties, which were now almost completely exposed due to the way her skirt had hiked up in that position. The sight sent Terry's own heartbeat rocketing up, and he smiled as he laid in the bed picturing what kind of continuance Kara had in mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Supergirl was back surprising quickly, especially considering the amount of food she had made. She had two big plates of crispy chicken, mashed potatoes, and various vegetables. She served him the smaller of the two plates, and they sat side by side on the edge of the bed.

"How did you manage to make this in barely half an hour?" Terry wondered as he bit into his chicken.

"Superspeed and heat vision. Makes cooking a breeze." she explained.

"You're really into hearty, filling meals."

"When I'm not filling in for Superman here in the big city, I live on a farm with my adoptive family. Even with superpowers, you work up an appetite doing farm work."

"A farm, huh? Does that mean you've got a pair of overalls or two in your closet?" he joked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. And unless you want me to change out of this skimpy little skirt into a pair, you better watch your tone, mister." she shot back, sticking out her tongue.

"Yes ma'am." Terry snickered, starting in on the potatoes.

Kara ate fast, finishing her food well before Terry did, despite having started with so much more. As he popped veggies in his mouth, she put her arm around his waist and leaned her head on him, resting it on his shoulder.

The two sat there like there for a long while, since Terry surreptitiously slowed down his consumption in order to draw it our even longer. It worked for a while, but eventually Kara caught on.

"Terry, if you don't hurry up and swallow that broccoli so you can kiss me, I'm going to force feed you!" she said with an impatient smile while elbowing him in the side.

He shoveled the rest of the food on the plate into his mouth quickly, wiped his face, and kissed her on the cheek. "Finally!" she cried out, grinning. She took his plate and her own, zipped into the kitchen, and was back before Terry even had time to blink. She stood in front of him while he remained in his position on the edge of the bed.

"Where were we?" she asked coquettishly.

"Right about here, I believe" Terry said, standing up, grabbing her by the waist, twirling around, and laying her across the bed. He leaned down over her and started kissing her stomach, savoring the way her soft skin felt on his face.

He looked up at her face, and could see a blush spreading across it. He started kissing upward in that direction, driven by a need to feel that hot red skin under his lips. As he did, he brushed his mouth against her still fully exposed nipple. A feeling like a shock surged through her body, and Kara let out a slight moan.

Terry couldn't resist a reaction like that, so he abandoned his mission to kiss her bright red cheeks, and instead wrapped his mouth around that same nipple and began to gently suck.

Her moaning began to escalate, so Terry sucked harder, trying to see how much noise her could get her to make. He was having fun pleasuring her until he decided to lightly nibble on her; that caused her to dig her nails into his back, which, thanks to her superstrength, was a little more painful than it was erotic.

He let out a sharp yelp of pain and Kara realized her mistake. "Oh, Terry! Sorry! I didn't mean to be that rough. I just couldn't help myself. That felt amazing." She grinned mischievously at that last word. "Why don't I make it up to you?" she offered, pushing him to the side so that he was now laying on the bed as well. She unbuttoned his shirt, the only thing that had prevented her nails from breaking his skin, and began to kiss his well-toned chest and stomach, tracing the lines around his muscles gently with her fingertip as she did.

She then began to kiss his neck and collarbone, still running her fingers all along his upper body. She gently nibbled against his collarbone and earlobe whenever her lips were near enough to them, which drove Terry absolutely wild. He reached down and grabbed Kara's chest, gently rubbing his palms against her breasts as she kissed him. Kara could only take a few moments of this before she pulled herself away from Terry.

Blushing, she looked him in the eyes and said "I think we should stop here. If I get any more charged up, I might not be able to control myself. I don't think I'm ready to go any further than this, if you know what I mean."

"Sure." Terry said understandingly. He grinned. "I think I know a fun thing to do to burn off some of this energy."

Ten minutes later, the two of them were flying out of Superman's skylight, costumed and ready to patrol Metropolis.


	14. Chapter 14

Metropolis at night was different than Neo-Gotham by far. Terry had been to Metropolis in his time, but it seemed like a natural extension of his hometown. This, though, was something else entirely. Even in the dark, the city seemed bright and shiny. Moonlight glinted off of gargantuan glass and steel skyscrapers that seemed freshly polished. Terry could hardly believe it needed patrolling at all; it seemed so bright, warm, safe.

Kara and Terry flew between the tall buildings, scoping out the alleyways in search of anything that required their intervention. Though, honestly, Terry wasn't expecting to see much. Muggings, street crime of that sort… It seemed impossible in a gleaming city like this. Metropolis seemed like an urban utopia. It made the Gotham City he was familiar with seem like a slum in comparison. Terry was curious…

"Do you ever go and visit Barbara in Gotham?" he inquired.

"Yeah, sometimes. Why?"

"Is it… Does it compare? To Metropolis? Is it a nice place?"

"Well, the parts I've seen, yeah. Barbara's told me some of the areas can be pretty rough, though. I've never really been out on patrol with her. We tend to keep out social calls social, if we can. The thing about Gotham is that there's a high society bit that Metropolis just doesn't have. Everything here is too industrialized, too businessy. Not many museums or opera houses or things like that."

"I see". Terry felt better hearing that. The idea that there was once a Gotham City its inhabitants could have pride in was uplifting. The thought that maybe, now that there was a Batman there once again, Neo-Gotham could return to its former glory was strangely invigorating, and it made him all the more ready to fight crime tonight.

As was typical of Batman's luck, he didn't have to wait long for that, even in Metropolis. Supergirl's keen eyes spotted a trio of masked thugs fleeing from a warehouse carrying sacks. The costumed couple swooped down from the sky, Batman landing silently behind them while Supergirl chose the more upfront approach.

"Now, now, boys; I don't think those toys belong to you. Why dontcha put 'em back?" Supergirl chirped with a grin.

"Heh. I got a toy for you, sweetheart." the lead thug said gruffly, pulling what looked to be a laser pistol out of his bag and aiming it at her. The next instant, he clutched his hand in pain as the pistol and the batarang that had dislodged it both fell to the ground.

"Manners, punk. Don't be rude to the lady." Batman growled from behind the group. He drove a knee into the stomach of the nearest thief as they all turned to look, knocking him to the ground with a follow-up elbow to the head. Supergirl dispatched her target with a single punch, leaving him dazed on the ground.

The third looter fished a larger gun out of his stash, and pointed it square at Supergirl. "I'm not afraid of you!" he shouted defiantly at her.

" _I'm_ the one you should be afraid of." Batman said as he charged forward and wrenched the goon's trigger arm behind his back. Supergirl swooped in to grab the rifle before it hit the ground as Batman knocked her assailant unconscious with a blow to the head.

"My hero." Supergirl teased.

"Sorry. I'm not really used to working on a team. I know you could've handled yourself there, but when I'm in that sort of scenario, I just sorta see everyone beside the villains as liabilities that need protecting."

"Trust me, Ter. I know exactly what you mean." she smirked at him. "C'mon, you can make it up to me. Get me an ice cream and we're even."

Few things in Terry's life had ever been as awkward as sitting in an ice cream parlor in full costume while Supergirl leisurely licked her ice cream cone.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked with a grimace.

"Of course." she said. "I love sprinkles."

Once she finished her dessert, and the two had gotten back to Superman's apartment, she hugged him.

"I know I teased you about it, but it was sweet of you to look out for me back there. I like knowing that you care."

"Well, you're in luck then. I care about you quite a bit." he replied, reciprocating the hug. "I think you're really amazing, and I hope that someday you'll find what you're looking for."

"Will you come to bed with me, Terry? Just hold me until we fall asleep?"

"Sure thing, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Kiss me."


	15. Chapter 15

As the sun rose above the gleaming skyscrapers of Metropolis, the light shone in Kara's face. She opened her eyes to see Terry, arms still encircling her, watching her with a smile on his face.

"You're beautiful. I love watching you sleep." He pressed his lips against her forehead and kissed her.

She beamed back at him, feeling safe and secure in the warmth of his arms.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Definitely. Do you want to go out to get some breakfast?"

"Don't like my home cooking?" she asked with a frown.

"I just don't want you to feel like you need to wait on me."

"I live on a farm, Ter. I cook and clean and plow the field and take care of the animals. Scrambling you an egg isn't a big deal." She grinned at him. "Plus, I kinda like cooking for you. I rarely get a chance to do anything nice for somebody that's actually gonna show me some gratitude."

Terry laughed at that. "I understand that, trust me. Never gotten much more reward than a 'thanks, Batman!' or a lick on the face from the Bat-mutt. But how about this; I treat you to breakfast, you can cook the other meals if you're in the mood to, and I'll show you just how grateful I am after dinner, before we patrol?"

"Mmm, sounds lovely." she purred. "I can live with that arrangement." Kara beamed a contented grin at Terry and nuzzled her face into the side of his neck while they lay there.

"When do you want to get grub, then?" Terry asked, a shiver running down his spine from the feeling of Supergirl's affectionate actions.

"Soon as I'm done here." she replied with a smirk.

The two walked to Kara's favorite diner to get breakfast. Terry was seeing Kara in her civilian clothes for the first time; up until that point, she'd always worn her Supergirl costume (the parts he hadn't pulled off of her at least) or clothing from Superman's closet. Now, however, she was wearing attire that definitely confirmed for Terry that she was every bit the farmgirl she said she was. She wore a pair of overalls over a white shirt, with a black headband over her blonde hair, and a pair of glasses that she claimed would protect her identity. Terry decided against asking exactly how that was supposed to work.

The two were hardly halfway through their breakfast when the grin Kara was wearing fell off her face, replaced immediately by a look of worry that Terry deciphered in an instant.

"Trouble?"

"Well, maybe. Barbara's here."

"What?"

"I can hear the signal from the Batmobile."

Terry threw enough money on the table to cover the food, plus a generous tip, and the two hurried out of the restaurant.

They stole away into an alley behind the diner and changed into costume.

"You take a long time to change, Ter." Kara said, watching him strip down. She had only needed to remove the overalls and glasses, having had her outfit on underneath. He, on the other hand, had to take off all the clothes he was borrowing from Nightwing and slip on his Batsuit over his underclothes, after yanking the Batsuit out of the backpack Kara had lent him to stash it in while they ate.

"I'm usually better prepared; time travel's a new trick for me."

"Don't worry about it. I enjoyed the show." she replied with a mischievous smirk. She flew up into the air. "Come on, Batman; let's go fight some crime."

The pair flew to where Batgirl had the Batmobile parked.

It had only been two nights since Batman had last seen Batgirl, but he could distinctly see her eyes sparkle as soon as she saw him.

"What's going on?" Batman said, fighting his impulse to smile upon seeing the red hair that poked out of the back of Batgirl's cowl.

"More time rips in Gotham. The other Bat wants you back as quickly as possible. Seems like two got opened; one going from your time to here, and the other going from here back to your time." Batgirl replied, fighting a similar urge to rip his mask off so she could see that unbelievably handsome face again.

Batman's eyes widened. "Then it was probably whoever sent me here in the first place. And if he can get back, then maybe I can too."

"That's what he thinks. There was a robbery, too. He thinks if you investigate whatever was stolen, that will help us figure out who it was and how to get you back."

"What about me?" Supergirl interjected, though she had a feeling she already knew.

"You should stay in Metropolis. We've got plenty of help in Gotham already, and with Superman gone with the Justice League, someone's gotta watch over Metropolis." Batgirl replied. "Plus, we need to know as soon as S.T.A.R. Labs has the parts ready. Having Terry here in this time for any longer than is absolutely necessary is dangerous. No matter how much I like having him around, we owe it to both him and the whole universe to get him back as soon as possible."

Supergirl let out a sigh. "Okay, Barbara. Take care of Terry. I'll be waiting here." She flew away.

After Batman and Batgirl climbed into the Batmobile and were speeding their way back to Gotham, Batgirl posed a question. "She seemed more upset at seeing you go than I thought she would. What's that about?"

"She confessed to me about a problem she's been having. I comforted her and then she kind of… Kissed me. Then I kissed her. Then one thing sort of led to another and we ended up falling asleep in each other's arms half-naked."

"Oh."

"Are you mad?"

"No, not mad. A little jealous, I guess."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just sorta happened. But I like you both. A lot."

"I want to know right now, Terry; do you mean that, or is this just some plot to fool around with two superheroines guilt-free?"

"I mean it, Barbara. You both have qualities that I love, things about you that attract me to you immensely. Given the chance, I think I could definitely see myself being more serious with either of you." He stopped and placed his hand on Batgirl's thigh. "I told you once already everything about you that I find amazing, and I meant it. I know better than to try and lie to you."

Batgirl laughed at that last line. "Well, you better, McGinnis. Because I really like you, too. I still have every intention on kissing you just as soon as you get that mask off your face. And if I find out that you've been playing me, not only will I kick your butt here, but future me will kick your butt even harder."

"Trust me, I know she would."

There was silence for a few minutes, until Batgirl broke it. "So, half-naked, huh? You two didn't, uh…?"

"We didn't. She wanted to wait, not let her hormones dictate her behavior. Between you and me, I don't think she ever has done it before, so I didn't push this issue."

"But you wanted to?"

"I'm only human. And she wears the smallest skirt I've ever seen."

"You haven't seen all of mine." Batgirl shot back with a coy grin.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Tell you what, McGinnis. After we do the usual Batman and Batgirl investigating, you can take me out to dinner. I'll wear something terribly immodest and you can see if I inflame your passions in a similar way. How does that sound?"

"Schway. Am I going to have to wear more of Dick's dork duds?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's got a tux somewhere you can snag."

"A tux? Just where exactly am I taking you on this night out, Ms. Gordon?"

"You'll see."


	16. Chapter 16

The drive back to Gotham was considerably less entertaining than the drive out to Metropolis had been. Going to a crime scene was entirely different than heading off to ask a friend for a favor, and so both Batman and Batgirl steeled their minds on the task at hand.

Not that there weren't a few longing glances shot out of their respective peripheries. Still, they both knew better than to let their desires get the better of them when they'd soon have to scour the area for evidence.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Batcave, the present Batman was still sitting at the Batcomputer, modelling the time phenomenon that brought Terry back in time.

"I trust Batgirl filled you in?"

"She told me somebody else came back here from the future. And that they also left, apparently with something."

"Correct. A museum was moving several valuable artifacts. It was being kept under wraps to prevent any theft, but whoever pulled off the robbery must have had knowledge of it from the future. According to the news, they hit at the exact second nobody was watching. The museum was still taking inventory to see what exactly had been taken. I don't want to risk time-stream contamination by having Nightwing or Robin on the scene, so I want the two of you to see what you can dig up."

"We're on it." said Batgirl, excited to see what Terry was like in the field.

* * *

The pair took the Batwing to the museum to avoid tipping off any lingering guards on the ground. They left it silently hovering above the museum and Batman glided them both down to the rooftop.

"Well, Batman, let's see what kind of detective you are." Batgirl said with a smile.

"Watch this." Batman replied, holding up his index and middle fingers in a sort of peace sign gesture at her. He placed the fingers on the glass of the skylight they had landed near and stood there like that for several minutes,

Eventually Barbara got tired of waiting for him to do something more.

"That's your big trick?" she said sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips.

"I've got sound receivers in the gloves. It picks up the vibrations of sound on glass and translates it to me so I can interpret it. The curator of the museum is talking to some guards inside about what went missing. Some sort of old clock. Apparently it was really valuable, made by some famous inventor or something."

"Who would come back in time just to steal a clock?" Batgirl asked.

"None of my baddies, that's for sure. Even the Royal Flush Gang wouldn't bother with a plan that pointlessly complex."

"Maybe there's something special about this clock?"

"I can see the placecard for the exhibit they were setting up for it. It says 'horologio… vitam… aeternam'."

"The… Clock of Eternal Life?"

Batman stared at her.

"Don't look so shocked." Batgirl said with a smile. "I do a lot of reading in my spare time. 'Eternal life' comes up pretty often in both fantasy stories and history books."

"But then how did you know 'clock'?"

"It's a clock, Terry. I took a guess."

Batman then grinned back at her. "Great work, Barbara. Looks like we make a pretty good team"

Batgirl blushed at the compliment. "Let's get back to the Batcave and see if Bruce can tell us anything about this magic clock."

"Sounds good." He wrapped his arm around Batgirl's waist and ignited his jet boots, shooting them both upward back to the Batwing.

* * *

Back at the Batcave, Terry and Barbara pulled off their cowls and filled Bruce in on what they'd found.

"There's nothing magical about the Clock of Eternal Life." he said gruffly. "It's rumored to keep its possessor ticking for as long as it is, but it's been broken for centuries. At best, it's a charming coffee table item by now. Are there any supervillains in your time that are big on expensive relics, McGinnis?"

"A couple, but none that could come back in time to snag them. Wouldn't the objects be more valuable in my time than in yours? Who would steal an antique from earlier in time?"

"A good question. Maybe they intend to try to fix it. Fat chance of that, though. The best experts in the world couldn't fix it. You'd have to be a genius with clocks, unparalleled by any other person." He paused thoughtfully. "Hmmm…"

"What is it?"

"That sounds like one of my rogues gallery."

"Yeah, the Clock King. He's not active in my time, though. Not as far as I know, at least."

In one of the few times either Terry or Barbara could remember, Bruce looked impressed.

"I take it you've been studying at the Batcomputer in the future. Good work."

Terry and Barbara shared a look of shock after hearing a compliment come out of Batman's mouth.

"It doesn't seem like there's much else we can figure out about it now. Why don't you two take the rest of the night off? Terry, there's a guest bedroom in the mansion you can stay in until I get this device up and running. Do try not to make too much noise after dark; Tim's got school in the morning. Alfred serves dinner at 7."

"Actually, Bruce…" Barbara interjected sheepishly. "I was going to take him out tonight."

"Very well. Try not to meddle too much in my time period, McGinnis; _**I like existing**_."

"I'll do my very best."

Terry and Barbara ascended the stairs to the manor above ground. She led him to the closet where Dick's formalwear still resided. He hadn't had much use for it out in Blüdhaven, so Bruce had held onto it, along with various other articles of clothing that no longer fit him.

Barbara kissed Terry on the cheek. "I'll be back to get you in half an hour." She walked away, but paused as she opened the front door. "Oh, and McGinnis? No shop talk at dinner. I expect to be the only thing on your mind, capisce?" He grinned at her in response. "You've got it."

After she exited the manor, Terry ducked into the spare bedroom and changed into the borrowed tuxedo. He smiled to himself as he got dressed, realizing that this was the same tux of Grayson's that he had once worn to a wedding in order to stop Spellbinder. Then his smile faded. So often his personal life had to be leveraged in order to further his career as Batman. In fact, the only reason he was here getting dressed up for a night out with Barbara was because he had had to sacrifice his relationship with Dana to investigate the device that blasted him through time. At least that wouldn't affect these dalliances with Barbara and Kara. Terry wished that his relationships with these girls could be something more than temporary flings, or that at the very least, he could find someone in his own time that he could trust with his secret identity, someone who'd understand that sometimes the safety of Gotham has to take precedence over their evening plans.

Terry was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door to the bedroom.

"Heya handsome." said Barbara, poking her head into the room. "You clean up pretty nice." she said with a grin, strolling fully in wearing a low cut dress and a beautiful necklace with matching earrings.

"Whoa." was all he could say in response.

"Well, aren't you a charmer?" she replied, blushing nonetheless. "C'mon, let's hit the road."


	17. Chapter 17

The pair sat in silence as Barbara drove them to the restaurant. It was a comfortable silence, both of them teeming with excitement at the prospect of an enjoyable evening out.

Barbara had twice now harbored infatuation with people tied to the mantle of the Bat. After things fizzled out with Bruce, she thought that would be the end of it, but here she was a third time, warm fuzzies all throughout her body over a brunette in a bodysuit. At least this time she knew exactly how it would end between them, and then there'd be no broken heart, no passive-aggressive remarks during patrols, nothing but a simple amicable parting.

It was Terry that broke the silence. "So, where are we headed?" he inquired from beside her, eyes still mostly transfixed on her dress.

She sighed loudly, in mock exasperation. "Don't you Batmen ever stop the detective work?" she said with a grin, teeth showing between her bright red lips.

"I think I can take a night off tonight." he replied, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Good." she said, removing her right hand from the steering wheel to caress his chin as he kissed her. "Because I want a date with Terry McGinnis tonight. Not Batman."

"He's all yours." Terry assured her, leaning back in his seat and awaiting their arrival. It came soon enough. Barbara pulled up to the front of the restaurant and the valet took her car. She stuck her arm in his, and together they strolled into I Pipistrelli Affamato.

"This is my favorite place in town." she whispered to him as they were being seated by the host.

"I can see why." he replied as they took their seats. Looking around, Terry could see that this restaurant was several magnitudes more elegant than any place he had ever been able to take Dana out to. "I'm not sure I'd be able to afford this kind of dinner." he said in a low voice.

"Don't worry, cutie. It's my treat." she assured him, reaching her hand across the table to hold his. "I'd gladly pay twice the price for a nice, normal dinner date for once."

"I know what you mean. The old man works me pretty hard. This is the first night off I've had in... Years." Terry realized.

"I promise to make it a night to remember." she said with a grin. The look in her eyes told hm that she meant every word of it.

Soon the waiter came by and took their orders. The pair made light conversation as they waited for the food, continuing as they ate. There wasn't much Terry could say to Barbara that didn't put the future in jeopardy, so much of it was simply her telling him all about herself, coupled with a few of her favorite crime-fighting moments relayed to him in a hushed voice to deter eavesdropping.

"No way." he said in an awed whisper.

"I swear it. I kicked him in the head and he actually started crying. I don't think he realized he was trying to mug the wrong coed." she replied with a giggle. Her giggling was cut short by the sound of a loud explosion just outside. Terry and Barbara could see flames outside the window of the restaurant. They turned to look at each other. "So much for a night off." she muttered, tossing money on the table to cover the bill.

"No kidding." Terry shot back, standing up from the table. "But I do love when I get to fight bad guys in a tux."

"Trust me, McGinnis, your butt looks better in the Batsuit." Barbara whispered in his ear while she pinched it. They may have to cut their date short, but damned if she wasn't gonna make it fun nonetheless. The two ran outside to see Firefly in a standoff with the police. The explosion had come him him igniting the gas tank of a police cruiser with his custom fire arsenal. They quickly ducked into an alley to formulate a plan.

"I left my suit back at the mansion like you said." Terry told Barbara. "I don't have anything with me."

"And all my gear is in the car, valet parked down the street. Well, all except this." She hiked up the hem of her dress to show off what she was packing: a single Batarang strapped to her thigh. "Never leave home without it." she said with a wink.

"Glah" was all Terry could manage in response, being more than a little turned on by her display. Once she let her dress fall back down, he regained his composure, and they came up with a strategy. Barbara, being as well-known in Gotham as she was, couldn't risk any out-of-costume vigilantism. Terry, on the other hand, had no such restrictions. He climbed up onto the roof of the restaurant, Batarang in hand, while Babs waited just around the corner for his signal. He got into position on the roof, and did what he did best: talked. "Hey Garfield! Catch!" As Firefly turned to see the new player on the roof, Terry let the Batarang fly. It severed the hose connecting Firefly's gun to his fuel tanks, rendering his weapon totally useless. At the sound, Barbara turned the corner. When she saw the Batarang hit its mark, she charged, tackling Firefly to the ground in one swift motion. As she rose off of him, the Gotham PD swarmed him, cuffing hm and yanking the flamethrower away from him. "Miss Gordon." said one of the cops as he tipped his hat to her. She'd probably catch Hell from her dad for getting involved, but most of the beat cops were glad for her assistance. They weren't trained to deal with a pyromaniac in a bug suit.

She surreptitiously retrieved her wayward weaponry and slipped back into the alley where Terry was already waiting with a smile. "You've got some interesting date ideas, Miss Gordon." he said as he embraced her, kissing her passionately. The action had excited them both, and pressed together like this, they could each feel the other's heart pounding against them.

"If you like how I start 'em, wait'll you see how I finish 'em." she replied as she gently nipped at Terry's lower lip. The two went back into the restaurant and found the valet cowering inside. Barbara gave him a tip and he ran to get her car now that the chaos outside had died down. Terry and Barbara got into her car, and she sped them both to her place, an apartment in one of the nicer areas in town, which was incidentally not far from where Terry's mother had grown up. The two went inside, hearts still beating like drums, adrenaline coursing through their veins.

"Bedroom's this way." she said to Terry, grabbing his hand and leading him there.


	18. Chapter 18

Barbara was certainly taking her time removing the bow tie from around Terry's neck. Mostly because her lips kept getting in the way as she kissed up and down it, but the fact that she kept ceasing to do either as she nipped his collarbone gently helped too. Eventually, though, she managed to accomplish her goal, tossing the tie to the floor and stripping him of his shirt and jacket. She ran her hands along his body, feeling every curve of every muscle on his chest and stomach before pushing him down onto her bed. She kissed him, starting on his neck and trailing downward. She could feel his heart still going a mile a minute as her lips pressed into his chest. Terry smiled at the sight of her red head moving ever more downward. She kissed until she reached the waistband of the tuxedo pants, then slowly slipped them off of Terry, leaving him wearing nothing but his boxers and a wide grin. She tossed them on the floor and grinned proudly at the sight of his very visible arousal. "Excited to get started, huh?" she teased as she began removing her jewelry.

"Yuh-huh." came Terry's mumbly reply. He'd been excited since they kissed in the alley after taking down Firefly, and now he was positively aching to have some fun with Babs. She finished putting her jewelry away and slid her dress off, letting it hit the floor. Exposed like that, Terry could now see that she had been wearing a bra and panties the same exact shade of green as her dress. The dress had already made her hair stand out, but these frilly underthings against her creamy white skin gave Terry a vision of the perfect contrast of colors. Of course, this vision was soon altered as she undid her bra and let it fall to the floor, lithely creeping back into bed with Terry. She climbed on top of him, pressing her breasts against his chest as she kissed him. Gone now was her earlier bashfulness; she was too jazzed up from taking down a supervillain to wait for Terry to make the first move. She wanted him now.

She straddled his hips and began to slowly rub herself against the bulge in his boxers. She had already been getting wet just from the kissing, but now the feeling of his stiffened member grinding against her had her in danger of completely soaking her expensive lingerie. Not that she minded. She had every intention of using any and all methods she could conjure to get him completely worked up. She wanted him at her mercy before she finally gave him what he was after. As she slid her body forward and backward against him, she put her hands forward, tracing circles on his chest and digging her nails into his skin. This was enough to make him moan and begin reciprocating the movement, thrusting his hips up and down underneath her, cupping her breasts with his outstretched hands. It wasn't long before the both of them were just dying to experience more, but Babs was having so much fun with getting Terry to stand at attention, she couldn't bear to stop. Instead, he chimed in.

"God, I want you so bad right now." he said, leaning forward so he was sure to be heard. "More than anything in the world, I want to see you naked." She had already soaked through both her own underwear and his. At this point, the clothing was just there to keep up the pretense of modesty. In light of that, she shot him a smile and climbed off of him. She slid her one remaining article off, tossing them onto his chest, then laid beside him.

"How's this?" she asked, inadvertently blushing. She may have been bold enough to make the move, but lying there naked next to him was still enough to bring a flush to her face.

"Perfection." he replied, rolling over toward her and atop her. He began kissing her stomach, relishing the softness of her skin on his lips, trailing his kisses downward. He was mimicking the way she had started off the encounter, only now that he was the one in the driver's seat, he was going to change it up. Now that she was fully naked, there was no waistband to cover up any skin. Nothing providing any sort of visible barrier. So Terry just kept on header further and further downward with his kissing, through the second shock of red hair Barbara possessed, until he found his lips being made wet by hers. He began to instead use his tongue, lapping gently away at her and licking up her moisture. She squirmed beneath him, moaning at the feeling and pulling his hair as his head moved around between her thighs. The tip of his tongue immediately zeroed in on the most sensitive part of her anatomy and flicked against it. Her squirming increased, as did her breathing, and Terry only went quicker and quicker to match her gasping. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, letting his fingertips drag against her skin, which only heightened the effect of his licking. He had her right on the very edge, between the excitement garnered by his tongue and the earlier excitement outside the restaurant. She was ready to pop and all it would take was one more little push over the edge.

She was squeezing her thighs tightly against the side of his head when he gave her that push. He, too, was turned on beyond measure, and when she squeezed him, he knew she was nearly there. He grabbed her bucking hips firmly and pressed his tongue into her, hard. She thrust herself forward to meet his tongue and moaned loudly as she was finally brought to climax. The stiffness of his tongue was exactly what she had needed.

"Another." she gasped breathlessly, as Terry's tongue already resumed licking her. He switched it up a little for his encore performance, using his fingers inside her as well as his tongue. She was so wet from the combination of his licking and the previous orgasm that his fingers slid in with no resistance, and he began to slowly slide them in and out, matching speed with the lapping of his tongue against her. Doubling the amount of sensation only served to excite Barbara further, and soon she was again moving around wildly beneath him. "God, Terry, don't stop." she moaned, which spurred him on to increase his speed. He wiggled his fingers around inside her as he slid them in and out, tracing little circles with his tongue around that sensitive little spot. He used each and every trick he had at his disposal until once again Barbara's thighs began clenching shut of their own accord and a second orgasm sent ripples of pleasure through her body. Her hips involuntarily thrust forward, sending more of herself into Terry's mouth and more of Terry's fingers inside herself. "Oh, Terryyyyyy, yesssss." she moaned. Yelled, really. Terry hoped her neighbors were out for the night, or at least the forgiving type.

Terry was rock hard now. Hearing Barbara's shouts of ecstasy and the taste and smell of her had him as turned on as he'd ever been in his entire life. "I don't want to push or anything, I don't want to take this too far, but—"

"Terry, if you don't make love to me right this instant, you're going to be even sorrier than Firefly!" she interrupted excitedly.


	19. Chapter 19

Terry awoke the next morning to the sound of the shower running. Warm sunlight trickled in through the windows of Barbara's apartment, illuminating the messy tangle of blankets and sheets Terry was cocooned in at the moment. He continued to lay in her bed with his eyes closed, a contented smile creeping across his lips as he reminisced on how much he had enjoyed the previous night. His gleeful basking didn't last long, however.

"Hey, sleepyhead! You planning on laying there all day?" Babs' voice rang out from somewhere beyond Terry's current field of vision.

"I considered it." he replied, eyes still shut tight but the smile on his face cracking open into a wide grin.

"Well, that is just a downright shame." Barbara said in a playful tone. "Cuz, y'see, I was just about to hop into the shower, and it would really be quite a waste of water to run it again later."

Terry's eyes snapped open, landing on the sight of Barbara wearing nothing but a towel and a sly grin. "Well, I'd hate to run up your bill when you already treated me to dinner. Why don't I join you?" Terry replied coyly as he slipped the covers off of his still-nude body. They fell to the floor next to the discarded tuxedo he'd previously been wearing, and Terry followed Barbara into the steamy bathroom.

Barbara pulled on the edge of the towel she was wearing. The cinch holding it in place then undid, causing it to slide away from her body. She hung it on the rack near the shower and turned to face Terry to usher him into the shower with her. As she did, she noticed he was quite brazenly staring at her. She began to blush, and the flush in her cheeks spread quickly to the rest of her body as well. "Enjoying the show?" she teased.

Terry realized he had been gawking at her. "Sorry about that. It's just that it was a little dark in here last night. This is the first good look I've gotten of you."

She leaned toward Terry and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "You can stare all you like. But let's get in the shower before all the hot water's gone."

They both stepped inside the shower, Barbara picking up the detachable showerhead and lifting it above her head. Terry watched as the water splashed down all over her, flattening down the wild fiery mane of post-coital bedhead she had. She sighed pleasurably as the warm water enveloped her. As she began to rinse off the sweat that still stuck to her skin after the previous night's fun, Terry happily took her up on her offer and watched her every move. Even through the steam of the shower, the bright light of day illuminated her body far more than the lamp on her beside table had; Terry could now see her form perfectly. He found himself struck with the thought that he'd absolutely love to run his tongue across her nipples once they were all clean. "Hey Red, how about sharing the water?" he asked with a smirk. "Not that I'm not loving the view, but I'm hardly gonna get any cleaner like this."

"How this?" she shot back, bringing the showerhead down to chest level and spraying him in the face with it. He put his hands up to block the spray, so she switched targets, aiming a bit lower down. "It seems like you _have_  
been loving the view. Does future me know you're such a perv, McGinnis?" she joyfully chided him as she focused the warm water onto his semi-erect penis, the stimulation provided only causing it to twitch involuntarily in response.

"If she does, she's been polite enough not to bring it up." he joked, lowering his hands and taking in the smile on Barbara's face as she squirted him. _If future you knew about this,_ he thought to himself, _I don't think I'd have lived long enough to get here in the first place._

"Well, then I guess it's our little secret." she said, turning the showerhead back on herself to warm back up. "Do me a favor and pass me the shampoo?"

Terry picked up the bottle from the little caddy behind him and placed it in her outstretched hand. He watched as she put the showerhead back in its dock and styled a mohawk from her hair with the lather from the shampoo. "What do you think, McGinnis? Like my daring do?" Barbara asked him with a grin as she rinsed the suds off her hands.

"Actually, you look like this old picture of my mom from when she was in a band in college."

Barbara laughed so hard she snorted. "You suck at this romance thing! You really are Batman!"

Terry grabbed the showerhead and rinsed the fruity-smelling bubbles out of Barbara's hair. "You look perfect just the way you are." he said, leaning in and kissing her as the shampoo cascaded down their faces. He pulled away from her and smiled at the glow in her eyes before soaping up his own hair. He rinsed himself off, savoring the steaming water.

"You look clean to me, McGinnis. Why don't you get dressed and I'll drop you off at Bruce's? I'm sure he'll be wondering about us by now."

"Not until I get to kiss you at least once more. If you think I'm ready to climb out of this shower just yet, you're nuttier than the Jokerz."


	20. Chapter 20

It was late in the afternoon when Terry and Barbara finally got back to Wayne Manor. They'd had a pretty long night and spent almost as long in the shower in the morning. Barbara parked her car out front and turned to Terry.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time, McGinnis." she said with a contented smile. "If you don't have anything planned for tonight, I'd like to see you again."

"S.T.A.R. Labs is still working on getting together the parts Bruce and I will need to send me back home. Until then, my schedule is open." Terry paused. "But I should check in with Kara at some point, too. She's still important to me, Not that I'm saying that last night was meaningless or anything. Far from it."

"I'm getting mixed signals here, future boy. How about you answer my question right now, and worry about checking in on Kara after? Sound fair?"

"More than fair. I just don't want to downplay the fact that I have feelings for both of you. The _last_ thing I'd wanna do is hurt either of you."

She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. "You're a sweetheart, Terry. Trust me, we all know what the arrangement is. Besides, you've spent enough time out in the big shiny city with Kara for her to be okay without you for another night. It's only fair I get my turn."

Terry smirked. "Oh, _your turn_? So I'm just your little boytoy now?" 

Babs giggled. "That's right, McGinnis. And I'm not done having my fun with you just yet, so you'd better be here when I come looking for you!"

* * *

Their plans for the evening decided upon satisfactorily, the pair went into Wayne Manor, greeting Alfred before splitting up; Barbara went straight down to the Batcave, while Terry headed to the guest room he'd initially been offered to change into something other than last night's dirty clothes. Luckily for him, there was plenty of clothing left over from when Dick was his age. Unluckily, most of said clothing was tragically uncool.

"How many sweater vests can one guy possibly need?" Terry mused to himself.

* * *

Clad in the outfit that made him look the least like a dorkwad, Terry slipped behind the clock and down the stairs into the Batcave.

"What's the status on ending my blast to the past?" Terry asked Bruce once he entered the room, taking his place beside Barbara near the Batcomputer.

"Everything is on schedule." Bruce replied matter-of-factly, without taking his eyes off the screen of the Batcomputer. "The software to run the chronal device is finished; all that's left is to build it once the parts come in. Then you're back where you belong, hopefully with no lasting damage to the timestream."

"Schway. Quick question, though: is this thing gonna put me right back where I came from? Or is the week I'm spending here going to come out of my calendar back home?"

"You'll be put back the instant you left; due to the nature of the chronal rip, I can only re-open it to where it originated from, not point a new one wherever I please. You'll be a week older physically than you should be chronologically, of course, but that shouldn't matter."

Barbara chimed in "Besides, this week has been more interesting than anything in your future, I'll bet. Seems like a fair trade."

"Well, there was that one thing with that one guy that I can't talk about since you're not supposed to know your own future. That was pretty intense."

Barbara stuck her tongue out at Terry. "Way to cop out."

Bruce blithely ignored the flirting taking place behind his back and continued. "In any case, it seems you've still got a few days before I'll be able to send you back. Just make sure you're in Metropolis as soon as S.T.A.R. Labs has the parts ready. The sooner we get you home, the less muddled the timeline can get."

"You got it."

"I'll keep him out of trouble." said Barbara. "I've got just the thing to keep him occupied until tomorrow morning."

* * *

Barbara and Terry only made it a couple steps into her apartment before their hands were all over one another. If not for Terry inadvertently pinning Barbara against the door as he passionately kissed her, they might have entirely forgotten to shut it before tearing off each other's clothes.

"You know, we've already totally beaten my personal record for number of times in 24 hours." Terry whispered in her ear as he began sliding her shirt up over her head. "You're kind of insatiable."

Barbara blushed. "I know what I like, and I like you a lot, McGinnis." she whispered back. "Maybe we should try for _my_ record. If you're up to the task."

"I'm up for anything."

"You're telling me." she replied with a smirk, running her fingertips across the growing bulge in the front of his pants. Terry's only reply was to start kissing Barbara's neck and undoing her bra.

Once she was fully topless, Barbara grabbed Terry by the shirt collar and led him into the bedroom. She sat herself down on the edge of the bed and unbuttoned Terry's pants, swiftly pulling them down to his knees. As Terry pulled his shirt off, she snaked her hand into the front of his boxers and pulled out his now fully erect penis. With her hand wrapped around it, Barbara gently stroked up and down the length of his shaft a few times before enveloping the head of his penis with her mouth. She ran her tongue along the underside of his tip as she moved her head toward and away from Terry, taking more of him into her mouth with every forward push, all the while continuing to gently stroke.

This wasn't the first time Terry had received oral sex, but it was definitely the first time it had ever felt this intense. He leaned forward and placed his hands on Barbara's shoulders to keep himself upright. "You're really... Good at this." he whispered, his voice immensely husky and barely audible.

"Mm-hmm." was the best reply she could manage under the circumstance. Barbara began to speed up, moving her tongue more rapidly across Terry's sensitive tip and sliding her hand more vigorously up and down Terry's shaft, which was now slick with her saliva. As she did this, Terry's head lolled back on his shoulders and he began to groan quietly. After a few minutes, Barbara could see that she had Terry right on the edge, so she slowed her movements back down, slipped her free hand into her panties, and started to rub her clit in time with the strokes she was giving Terry.

Bringing him close and slowing down again was almost more of a tease than Terry could take, and his hips quivered involuntarily. Watching her pleasure herself while she simultaneously pleasured him kept him hard, though, and it wasn't long before that sight had him right back on the edge. His breathing grew more shallow and he dug his fingernails into Barbara's shoulders while struggling to keep from falling over. The feeling of Terry gripping onto her was the perfect complement to her own masturbation, and Barbara climaxed hard, her moans muffled by Terry's penis. Terry climaxed himself a split second later, filling Barbara's mouth, which only intensified the orgasm she was still in the midst of having.

Terry collapsed on the bed, panting, eyes shut tight from the intensity of what had just occurred. Barbara gave him a moment to catch his breath, then finished taking off her clothes and straddled Terry's prone form on the bed. "Not done yet, are you? Cuz we still have a ways to go to top my record." she said, smiling down at Terry as her wetness dripped onto his chest.

"I'll need a few minutes before I'm ready to go again, but I could return the favor in the meantime." he said, putting one hand between her thighs and cupping her, slowly dragging his middle finger in a circle between her lips.

She grinned. "I was really hoping you'd say that."


	21. Chapter 21

"Mmm." Barbara murmured softly as she lay in her bed, entangled equally in the bedding and in Terry's arms. "You're certainly... Enthusiastic." she said with a smile and a blush, neither of which Terry could see as he spooned her.  
  
"I prefer to think of it as focused." he replied with a kiss on her neck. "You gave me a goal, and I set out to achieve it. And I succeeded, I might add."

Barbara giggled. "No arguments here. Who knows if I'll ever beat  _that_ record? Though it'll sure be fun to try."

Terry groaned in mock exasperation. "If you expect me to do better than that, I'm going to need at least 2 days bedrest, a big bag of ice, and a 24-pack of energy drinks."  
  
"I don't think you've got that kind of time, future boy. Your ride'll be here in just a few days." Babs' comment hung there for a moment, inadvertently sobering the pair of them. They'd been completely focused on enjoying what they were doing, and now reality had barged in with a grim reminder that it couldn't last.

"I'm going to miss you." Terry said somberly, still staring into Barbara's messy red tresses as he cuddled her.

"Hey, I'll still be there when you get you back. You can always try to top the new record with future me!" she teased.

Terry laughed, gripping her tighter and pulling her in closer. "One thing I'll say for sure about the future; you don't ever lose that sharp wit."

They lay like that for a while before Babs spoke up. "I dunno about you, but I'm starving. Let's get something to eat.

"Schway." came Terry's reply. "How's a pizza sound? I'm craving pepperoni."

"Works for me."

* * *

The pair watched a movie on cable as they enjoyed their dinner, Terry laughing at the terribly archaic special effects present in the brand new movie. "My little brother could make a more realistic-looking pterodactyl on his phone." he quipped as he bit into a slice of pizza.

"Alright, I get it, you're from the future!" Barbara teased with a huge grin before eating her pizza stuffed crust-first.

Terry waited for her to finish chewing and went in for a kiss. "You know what would make this day perfect?" he whispered softly after he pulled his lips off hers.

"What?" she replied, equally quiet in her whispering and savoring the feeling of the kiss he had just planted on her.

"After this pizza, we suit up, go out, and patrol." he said with a smile.

"You're a mind reader, McGinnis." She kissed him back.

* * *

Hungers sated and costumes donned, the two took to the rooftops of Gotham, with Barbara grappling and swinging, and Terry flying alongside her.

"You know, when I do this with Kara, she just carries me." Batgirl complained.

"Yeah, well, she's stronger than I am and doesn't have to use jets and wings to remain airborne. She also isn't as concerned with staring at you as I am."

"Flatterer."

"I can't help it if you look impossibly sexy in that skintight outfit."

"You just saw me naked for practically a whole day." she said with a blush creeping across her face.

"You say that like I could somehow get sick of you. Trust me when I say that's not a possibility."

"I trust you." Batgirl was about to reply when their flirting was cut short by a scream in the night. Crime Alley was once again living up to its moniker. As they swooped in to investigate, they spotted two knife-wielding thugs threatening a young couple.

"Just give us your money and we won't hafta hurt ya too bad." the fatter of the two thugs growled.

"Hehehehehe." the skinnier one cackled gleefully. "Yeah,  _too_ bad!"

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size—like a police blimp!" Batgirl taunted the criminals from a rooftop overlooking the alley.

As they looked upward at her, Batman, cloaked, dropped in behind them, landing silently. He kicked the fat one in the side of his knee, causing him to howl in pain and sending him crumpling to the ground. As his cohort whirled around to see what had happened, he, too, was felled as Batgirl swung down from the rooftop and kicked him hard in the side. Batman uncloaked and handcuffed the two would-be robbers as Batgirl tended to the couple.

"Get home safe, you two. And be careful walking around here at night." she said to the profusely gracious couple as she ushered them out of the alleyway. After they left, she returned to Batman. "Where'd you learn that knee thing? I've never seen the other Batman do that."

"Oh, well..." he hesitated. "I learned it in juvie. Had to take care of myself in there against guys way bigger than me, and I found that kicking them down to my size was a quick way to do it."

Batgirl stared at him. "Juvie? What where you doing there?"

"It's... A long story. Aside from the fact that I shouldn't be telling you about the future, it's really not something I want to talk about. Trust me when I say that I'm not the same person anymore."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I trust you."

Batman smiled, white teeth shining brightly, offset by the dark mask that surrounded them. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"Come on, future boy. Gotham doesn't protect itself while we're standing here giving each other warm fuzzies." Batgirl said while retrieving her Batgrapple from her utility belt.

"Then what are we waiting for? Race you to the next crime scene." He kicked on his jets and took off into the sky, hovering dozens of feet above Batgirl before she even had time to aim her Batgrapple.

"And here I thought you'd always let me get there first!" she called out to him with a grin.


End file.
